


Accidently in Love

by VermillionGirl17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2. Katherine is back, this time with her twin sister, Christina. While trying to get the Moonstone for her twin Christina moves in with the Salvatore brothers, where she begins to have unwanted feelings for the one and only Damon Salvatore. But when Klaus comes into town, Christina will have to choose between her sister and new love interest. Who will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hristina Petrova a.k.a Christina Pierce

**Christina's POV**

Flashback ...

_1864_

_"The Salvatores were so kind to let us stay with them,"  my twin sister, Katherine, says to me as we pull up in front of the Salvatore mansion. My name is Hristina Petrova (a.k.a Christina Pierce) and I'm the one and only Katherine Pierce's younger identical twin sister. Katherine and I are half doppelgänger, meaning that Klaus, the Original Vampire who wanted to sacrifice the Petrova Doppelgänger to break a thousand-year-old curse, had to sacrifice both of us. After Klaus captured us Katherine had escaped but I hadn't, and after Katherine turned herself into a vampire she had come back and saved me, turning me into a vampire as well so that we could live together for all eternity. But we weren't free from Klaus unfortunatelmy. Klaus, out of revenge had murdered our entire family,_ _and we've been running from him ever since._

_"Yes, but unfortunately they will only be getting one poor orphan," I say, drumming my finger against my cheek. Katherine and I looked exactly alike - being twins and doppelgängers and all - so the Salvatore family wouldn't realise that there were two of us staying with them. Katherine and I had come to the agreement that one of us would be the orphan that everyone knew about (that's Katherine) and the other will be hidden and only be seen as the other (that's me). So when Katherine and Emily got out of the carriage. I stayed in the carriage and watched them from the dark corner of the carriage. Katherine was greeted by a young man who was handsome in his own way, but not my type._

_"You must be Miss Pierce," I heard him say to Katherine. Katherine took his hand and curtsied._

_"Please, call me Katherine."_

_I yawned and whispered, "boring," but of cause Katherine heard it. She hissed to me quietly that only I could hear her with my vampire hearing, "shut up." She was teasing, I could tell. As the young man (who I found was the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore) took Katherine out on a tour of the grounds Emily came to the carriage and helped me out. The corset was so tight I could barely breathe, and I was so looking forward to when corsets went out of fashion. Emily took me to the opposite end of the estate from where Katherine and Stefan were. Another man was walking towards us, wearing a Confederate uniform. He had black hair and ice blue eyes, and he was very handsome. He was defiantly my type._

_"You must be the new orphan my father was telling me about, Miss Pierce," he says, taking my hand and kissing it._

_"Please, call me Katherine," I said, mimicking Katherine from earlier. I heard Emily chuckle behind me. "And you are?"_

_"Oh, where are my manners? Damon Salvatore."_

_"It is very nice to meet you Mr Salvatore," I say, curtsying._

_"Oh please, call me Damon," he smirked._

 

Present Day ...

"Hristina, we're leaving!" Katherine yelled, jumping onto my bed. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow, but Katherine pulled it off. Because she was older than me as a vampire (because she Turned first, which is totally not fair) she was stronger than me.

"Go away Katerina, I'm trying to sleep," I groan, burying my head into the pillow. Of course she went by Katherine nowadays, but I'm the only one who still calls her Katerina and she is the only one who still calls me Hristina. I hated my birth name, but Katherine had 'twin rights' to that name.

"We're leaving for Mystic Falls today, so get your lazy ass off this bed and into the shower," Katherine says, jumping off the bed and pulling out some clothes and throwing them at me. I sat up caught them, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Katherine was already dressed, wearing black tight jeans and a low-cut purple shirt. Her light brown hair was curled to perfection and her face was beautifully done up. Me, on the other hand, looked like I had survived a cyclone. My own light brown head was horribly rumpled, my eyes had rings underneath them and my clothes which I had been wearing yesterday and fell asleep in were crusted. 

I got off the bed and trudged over to the shower, not closing the door and running the shower. I stripped and stepped in, running my head under the water and washed my hair.

"Why are we going to Mystic Falls?" I called out to Katherine as I rinsed the shampoo out, reaching for the conditioner.

"There is a new doppelgänger, and she's living there," Katherine explained.

"Any info on her?"

"Her name is Elena Gilbert and she's dating Stefan," Katherine explained.

"Stefan as in Stefan Salvatore?" I asked, turning the shower off and stepping out. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the room where Katherine was lounging on the bed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"The one and only," she answered. "So, I've got all the ingredients for Klaus: I've got Elena, the doppelgänger, her best friend Bonnie Bennet, who is a witch, Tyler Lockwood, who is a werewolf — I just need to trigger his werewolf curse — and I was thinking about Caroline Forbes as the vampire. I just need to Turn her."

"So we're just going to swoop in there, offer them to Klaus for our freedom and than leave?" I ask.

"Yes, but I was thinking about messing with the Salvatores first. What do you think?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Katherine grinned, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. 

“Let's introduce to them Christina Pierce.”


	2. Introducing to you … Katherine's Twin Sister!

**Christina's** **POV**

The best thing about being a vampire is that travelling around the world is free thanks to some handy compulsion that us vampires are blessed with. Compulsion is just one of the few things that being a vampire is good for, like the whole super strength, agility, enhanced senses, super healing and eternally young (unless you were Turned into a vampire at a very old age, say sixty). Of course there are the disadvantages of being a vampire like having to be invited into a house, which could be a real pain in the ass, and the whole burning in the sunlight thing. Of course that one does bring a pretty lapis lazuli necklace into it, but obtaining one can be a total bitch.

"So you know the plan?" Katherine asked me as we stepped off the plane and compelled some guy to carry our luggage for us. Katherine was playing with her daylight necklace as she walked, her ultra-high heels clicking against the ground. Katherine was the more sassy one out of the two of us, me preferring to wear nice short heels so as to not fall over and break my neck. You'll think that five hundred years of wearing heels will make you better at walking in them, but not this vampire. Five hundred years walking in these heels made it worse.

The differences between Katherine and I are obvious. Even though we are identical twins/doppelgängers we have completely different looks. Katherine likes to wear more fashionable clothing and wears her hair in beautiful curls whilst I like to wear clothes that are comfortable to wear and my hair straight with a purple streak.

"The plan, let's see," I thought, pretending to think hard. "You go to the doppelgänger's house - whatshername ...?"

"Elena," Katherine answered.

"Elena, that's right! Right, so you go to Elena's house, pretending to be Elena and get invited in and convince the aunt -"

"Jenna," Katherine interrupted.

"Yeah, Jenna and the brother -"

"Jeremy," Katherine interrupted me once again.

I gave Katherine a look. "How do you know all this?"

"Isobel told me," Katherine answered, taking out her phone and looking at it. "Alright, this Founder's Day parade will be finished in a couple of hours so I'll go to Elena's school, take her things, and go to Elena's house and get Jenna to invite me in. You go to the Salvatore Boardinghouse and pretend to be me until I show up and confuse some brothers."

Katherine grinned at me in we embraced, Kathering going to the school to pick up Elena's stuff and me to the Salvatore Boardinghouse. I knew that Stefan will be at the school with Elena, and I was hoping that Damon would be at the boardinghouse. Everyone thought that Damon was Turned by Katherine like Stefan but he was actually Turned by me. All those time Damon thought he was Katherine he had actually been with me pretending to be Katherine. I so couldn't wait to see him again.

I vamped sped to the boardinghouse and sat on the couch, waiting for Damon to arrive, but he wasn't here. I frowned, looking around.

_Where the hell was he?_

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Getting Elena's stuff was easier than I thought. I rocked up at the school and everyone instantly thought I was Elena. So I just walked over to the change rooms, grabbed two bags that said "Elena Gilbert" on it and left. Some people bid goodbye to me, thinking I was Elena, and I said goodbye back. Being Elena was so easy it was the best thing ever. When I got to Elena's house though, I was surprised to see Damon leaving the house. _Damn, he was supposed to be at the Boarding house for Christina to see, not here._

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting on my best Elena impersonation. It was easy to fool everyone at school, but I wasn't so sure if Damon would fall for it.

"Failed a feeble attempt to do the right thing," Damon answers. Yep, he thought I was Elena.

Trying to play along I said, "Which was?"

Damon walked over to me and said, "It's not important. Here, let me take this for you." He takes the bags and puts them down. I walk over to him and say "Thank you." Wow, he really did think I was Elena. What an idiot.

"You know, I came into this town wanting to destroy. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it." We stare at each other for a while before Damon says "How does that happen? I'm not a hero Elena -" _Elena_ , it felt so weird hearing it come from his lips - "I don't do good. It's not in me."

Hmm. "Maybe it is."

Damon shakes his head. "No, that's reserved for my brother. And you. And Bonnie, even though she has every reason to hate me, still I hope. Stefan saved me."

I crossed my arms. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because he did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way," Damon says, walking towards me, "you decided I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you. For that."

"Your welcome."

Damon leaned toward me and when I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips he kissed me on the cheek. He than pulled away and we stared at each other before Damon leaned in and kissed me on the lips. This was just too easy. We kiss for a while until I hear the door open and we pull apart to see Jenna standing at the door a look of complete shock on her face.

"It's late, you should probably come inside," she says. Bingo - I've just been invited in. I pick up the bags and step over the threshold and Jenna closes the door. After she confronts me about the kiss with Damon she left for the fire department and I went into the kitchen where John was. He gave me a little speech about Isabel and how it was his fault that she was turned into a vampire, bla bla bla. He asked if I wanted help and I looked down at the resurrection ring on his finger and accept his help. John turns away and I bring down the knife I was holding and cut his fingers off. John screamed and I pushed his against the wall and he stared at me in confusion and than realisation.

"Katherine?"

I showed him my true vampire face. "Hello John. Goodbye John." And I stabbed him in the stomach. Elena turned up and after vamp speeding around the house, toying with her, I finally left and went back to the house Christina and I had compelled a lady named Mrs Flowers to let us stay. Christina was sitting on the couch looking pissed.

"What's wrong Hristina?" I asked, walking over to a fridge and pulling out some blood bags. I threw one at Christina and she caught it and drunk it greedily.

"Damon wasn't at the boarding house," she grumbled.

"I know, he was at Elena's house."

Christina looked up at me with a knowing look. "What did you do Katerina?"

"We kissed."

"And he thought you were Elena?"

"Yup."

We laughed for a while before going to the Salvatore boarding house where Damon, Stefan and Elena were talking about none other than me. They turned around as we entered and they all stared at Christina in shock, who was twirling the purple streak around her finger.

"Hello," she said, grinning. "Elena, it's so good to meet you. Stefan, Damon it's so good to see you again."

"Again?" they asked.

"Stefan, Damon, I'll like to introduce to you my twin sister, Christina Pierce," I say, grinning .


End file.
